¡Sonríe en alta definición!
by Fluttershy's Lament
Summary: Una esquizofrénica enamorada nos enseña hasta donde puede llegar el 'poder' del amor... Advertencia: Violencia.


Este fanfic contiene;

- Violencia

- Leve referencia al incesto (RinxLen)

Inspirando en la canción Smile HD por Pinkie Pie, De My Little Pony. Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi, Le pertenece a Crypton. La canción le pertenecería a Lauren Faust, Por ser la creadora de My Little Pony y sus personajes.

* * *

- ¡Hola chicas! - La chillona voz de Rin aturdió a esas 3 chicas que hacían un picnic. Ellas, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita y Rui Kagene, Le devolvieron la sonrisa que ella mostraba desde lejos. Apresurando la prisa, Rin rió mientras se levantaba tras un tropezón, provocando que las chicas se intercambiaran miradas y sonrieran con dulzura ante la manera infantil de actuar de la rubia. - ¿Como están? - Preguntó con una voz amigable, pero aún alta ya que seguía algo lejos, aún no terminaba de subir hasta la colina en la que se encontraban ellas. La más bajita de las chicas, Rin, llevaba puesto un vestidito amarillo que combinaba con unos zapatos sin tacón, y una corona de flores en el cabello.

Lo que no sabían las dos amigas, Es que la chica que iba en su dirección les guardaba un rencor profundo. Ambas seguramente no lo recordaban ya, había pasado hace mucho, cuando Rin era muy pequeña, Pero ellas siempre le hablaban sobre lo mucho que querían salir con su hermano, Y eso a ella la irritaba muchísimo. Desde que tenía memoria, la dulce y cariñosa Rin había sentido un enorme amor hacia su hermano gemelo, pero no de esos amores que se le tiene a un familiar muy cercano, Para nada. Ella tenía un comportamiento neuróticamente obsesivo hacia su gemelo, rozando peligrosamente la psicosis. Tenía una doble personalidad, Esa que se escondía en el rincón más oscuro de su cabeza, que se mantenía ahí resguardada, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de todos los que la estaban alejando de su amor. Ella no dejaría que un par de rameras tuvieran a su Len con tanta facilidad, Debía eliminarlas, Debía dejar en claro que era solo de ella, Que si no lo tenía ella tampoco lo tendría nadie. Tantos años soportó oyéndolas hablar de su Len, teniendo citas con su Len, viéndolas besar a su Len, sufriendo en silencio, sin saber que ese sufrimiento estaba pudriendo su mente poco a poco, hasta llegar a este punto, En el que decidió poner fin, Decir '¡Basta!'.

Miku estaba sentada delante de Rui, Rui estaba al lado de Neru, quién estaba a su izquierda. La peliazul elevaba su brazo en el aire como un saludo alegre para darle la bienvenida a su picnic a la chica que se aproximaba. Como si fuera a darle un abrazo enorme, Rin saltó alto hacia Miku, quién abrió sus brazos para recibirla con una enorme sonrisa. Su mejor amiga, estaba siendo tan adorable como siempre lo era. Pero lo que no sabia esta desventurada chica era que su mejor amiga era una sociópata en su totalidad, y que ese hecho estaba por cambiar la vida de ambas por siempre. Un puñetazo con toda la fuerza dio vuelta el rostro de Miku, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre debido al impacto. Rin había cerrado el puño con tanto odio, con tanta fuerza, que su amiga simplemente estaba anonadada, No entendía que estaba pasando. No logró reaccionar a tiempo, ya que tras unos puñetazos de parte de la menor, perdió la consciencia. Tantos años, Tantos pero tantos años, habían servido para que desarrollara mucha más fuerza de la que antes tenía, había entrenado a más no poder, hasta casi romperse los brazos y piernas.

Con la pobre muchacha indefensa al haber perdido el conocimiento, a toda velocidad la rubia le dio unos golpes más, tan fuertes que lograron hacer volar su cabeza a un lado, cayendo lejos de su cuerpo. Rui y Neru estaban paralizadas, No podían reaccionar, Además todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no llegaban a asimilar las cosas a tiempo. Neru logró tomar el control de si misma, tratando de levantarse para huír despavorida a buscar ayuda. Rui, en cambio, no tuvo esa suerte. Su prima, tomando una piedra, corrió en su dirección. - ¡RUI! ¡MUÉVETE DE AHÍ, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Neru no pudo ayudarla con su súplica, y estaba muy asustada como para ir a ayudar a su amiga, quién al ver a Rin tomarla de la blusa para acercarla a ella mientras sujetaba la piedra con dificultad con la mano libre, supo que no tenía oportunidad de salir de esta. Su asesina lanzó la piedra a su cara, aplastando su cara con el suelo. Le destrozó completamente la cara y la cabeza, dándole a la espectadora que huía, una bizarra escena que no olvidaría jamás. Debido al golpe de la enorme piedra, el cerebro de Rui salió hacia afuera, junto con una enorme cantidad de sangre. La menor, ni tonta ni perezosa, aplastó la piedra por última vez en el rostro de su prima y se levantó para correr detrás de Neru.

¿Quién lleva la ventaja en esto? Creo que es obvio. Rin había estado entrenando toda una vida para este momento, y Neru ni siquiera había aprobado sus clases de educación física, sin mencionar que estaba aún shockeada como nunca antes. Rin logró tomar a Neru de su coleta, tirando de su cabello de una manera más que tortuosa. La acorraló contra un árbol, empezando a darle puñetazos a ella también hasta hacerla sangrar, mientras Neru lloraba, rezando que su vida no acabara en ese momento. - R-Rin... ¡P-Po...F-Favor! - Suplicó con mucha dificultad, buscando algo de misericordia en esos ojos azules de la chica que la estaba golpeando, pero encontrando solo dolor e ira. Pero por suerte, Kaito Shion volvía de comprar helado para el picnic, encontrándose con esa escena de violencia tan abrumadora. - ¡Neru! ¡NERU! - Corrió hacia ellas y por un reflejo natural, Golpeó a Rin con toda su fuerza. Claro, Kaito era hombre, Obviamente su golpe hizo que la rubia se desplomara en el suelo.- ¿¡Que mierda!? - Preguntó el chico mientras observaba el rostro de Neru. El rostro de ella estaba empapado de lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, la cual descendía de su labio inferior en grandes cantidades. Kaito le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, en estado de shock.

'No puede ser. Esto no estaba dentro del plan. No, No, No.' Pensaba la rubia en el suelo, sin querer levantase. Ese Kaito... Tenía que llegar ese hijo de puta, Tenía que arruinarlo todo...Se sentía indefensa con la idea de hacerle frente a el, le daba miedo que tuviera más fuerza que ella. Estaba muy desanimada, pero entonces, Cuando oyó la palabra 'Len' salir de los labios de Kaito, Algo en ella se activó, Algo en su psicótica cabeza. 'Cuando vea esto Len.' Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza de tal manera que sentía que destrozaría sus oídos. Neru corrió colina abajo con sus pocas fuerzas mientras Kaito llamaba a la ambulancia y a la policía, observando con dificultad los dos cadáveres que estaban frente a Rin. El lugar en el que hacían el picnic siempre era un lugar bastante apartado de todo, perfecto para hacer campings o simplemente relajarse, pero esta vez ellas aprovecharon el día ya que todos estaban viajando hoy, era la época en la que todos viajaban de vacaciones, y ellas todos los veranos escogían ese día en especial para estar solas y hablar de chicos en tranquilidad. De todas formas, el pueblo estaba a menos de una cuadra, Pero el punto es que casi nadie estaba en su casa, y menos cuando era la hora perfecta para viajar y tratar de evitar el tránsito.

Observando a Miku y Rui, Rin se dio cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de lograr. Había acabado con dos chicas a una velocidad que no creía que tendría, Había tenido mitad de su venganza... Las imágenes de Len titilaban en su cabeza, todos sus momentos juntos, todos los momentos en los que había visto el rostro de él con una sonrisa... Entonces, su amor platónico se encontraba frente a ella, acariciando su rostro, ese rostro salpicado de sangre que ella tenía en ese momento. Un Len perfecto, su Dios en tierra, con una expresión de infinita calidez y un cuerpo como de modelo de trajes de baño, le hacía caricias, mientras le susurraba cosas que no podía entender. Una palabra. Una palabra que salió de esos labios tan besables y perfectos, fue la que le dio una fuerza emocional que cambió completamente su actitud. 'Hazlo...' Ella sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Si, Onii-chan! ¡Yo lo haré por ti! ¡Para que seamos felices juntos! - Kaito volteó la cabeza, observando horrorizado como Rin se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. - ¡Kaito-nii-san! ¡Len-nii me dijo que te mate! ¿No es hermoso? - Rió de manera desquiciada. Kaito no venía a ningún Len ahí, estaban solos él y Rin con los cadáveres mientras la ambulancia venía a toda velocidad con la policía.

Lo malo en nuestra chica, es que siempre tiene un plan B. Tenía una afilada navaja adherida a su pierna, tapada con el vestido. Empuñó su arma y corrió hacia el chico, quién pudo atajarla y alejarla, pero ella entonces hizo algo que el no pudo anticipar. Se paró sobre su pie, enroscando la otra pierna en la de él. El chico volvió a darle un puñetazo, pero con habilidad Rin se dobló hacia atrás y pudo clavarle la navaja en la cadera. La mano de Kaito fue por naturaleza a la herida, dándole ese segundo necesario a Rin para darle una potente patada en la entrepierna y luego enterró el arma en su pecho, atravesando el corazón. Había estudiado la ubicación exacta del corazón en el pecho, y como llegar a ella de la manera más rápida posible. A toda velocidad, abrió el pecho de Kaito con la navaja, sacando todas sus entrañas hacia afuera, para asegurarse de dejarlo con un acabado tan perfecto como el de Miku y Rui.

- ¿R-Rin-nee? - Esa voz... Las pupilas de Rin se dilataron, volteando con los ojos vidriosos. Len y Tei se encontraban ocultados detrás de un árbol. Ellos iban a asistir al picnic también, pero se escondieron al ver como Rin asesinaba a Rui. La rubia podía sentir como su corazón se desmoronaba al ver el miedo en los ojos de su amado, al verlo retroceder detrás de Tei. Tei Sukone era una chica que compartía su obsesión por Len, y también era peligrosa. - Atrás, Rin. - Le indicó Tei con un rostro de amenaza. Rin cambió la sonrisa que antes tenía por un rostro que se desbordaba de lágrimas. Le daba miedo... No podía creerlo, no lo quería aceptar. 'Sonríe, Sonríe, Sonríe' Le indicaba esa vocecita en su subconsciente, mientras veía a su hermano con fijeza. Una corazonada tan retorcida como su creadora la impulsó a hacer otro movimiento. ¡Tei estaba manipulando a Len! ¡Lo manipulaba para que pareciera que tuviera miedo! ¡El en realidad estaba orgulloso! La alucinación y el Len real se fusionaron entonces en otra alucinación de Len, la cual le abría los brazos a Rin. - ¿¡Que haces, idiota!? ¡Va a matarte! - Tei abofeteó a Len con fuerza, quién a pesar de tener un cuerpo musculoso y admirable cayó al suelo. Los sollozos de Len por el golpe hicieron que el corazón de Rin subiera su pulso aún más, latiendo frenéticamente. Sin pensarlo más de una vez, se abalanzó sobre Tei tratando de atacarla, pero esta se defendió. Comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Rin con fuerza, haciéndola escupir sangre para no ahogarse. Tei tenía mucha más fuerza que Rin, era mayor que ella, y la golpeaba con tanta ira que le estaba haciendo un verdadero daño. Luego, cuando logró hacer que cayera al suelo, la tomó de los pies y empezó a golpearla contra el suelo, levantando su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca, haciéndola tragar tierra literalmente y luego comenzó a hacerla girar, haciendo que toda la sangre de Rin formara un círculo alrededor de ellas. Siguió golpeando su rostro entonces, con aún más fuerza, girando su rostro de un lado al otro, causándole un terrible dolor.

Cuando acabó de golpear su rostro, le dio un golpe final en el mentón para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estómago y un puñetazo que hizo que cayera al piso una vez más, con el rostro chorreando sangre, la nariz posiblemente rota al igual que el labio inferior. Pero para sorpresa de Tei, Rin no tardó en recuperarse y levantarse una vez más para darle un golpe en el ojo, con toda su fuerza, empujándola hacia atrás. La golpeó ahora en la nariz, hasta hacer que la sangre cayera a chorros. Entonces, elevándose en el aire como un ser místico, Rin usó el poder más grande que su mente conocía, el del amor, para crear una bola de poder en color amarillo, la cual quemaba un poco las palmas de sus manos. En el suelo, Tei la obsevaba con desesperanza, totalmente asustada, viendo como su final se estaba acercando. Con la sonrisa más amplia que le permitía su rostro, Rin hizo esa bola aún más grande, obteniendo un tamaño extraordinario, motivada por todos los pensamientos sobre Len que aún titilaban en su cabeza como una interminable película de esas que arruinan las ondas cerebrales. Su sonrisa se amplió todavía más y más, mientras que ese enorme poder alcanzaba a su enemiga, quemando su piel con facilidad. Los tejidos de Tei se comenzaron a desintegrar, mientras aún gritaba de dolor, al sentir como su piel lentamente se desprendía y sus órganos ardían, para luego comenzar a explotar en su interior, causándole el peor de los dolores, uno inhumano, lento y doloroso, teniendo la peor muerte que podría existir. La sonrisa de Rin dañaba las comisuras de la misma, para poder seguir ampliándose más y más, enseñando todos sus dientes, con un brillo de enamoramiento en los ojos.

La pulverizante bola acabó con todo. Con la colina, La policía, La ambulancia, Los cuerpos, Neru, TODO. Acabó con el país, el continente, y el planeta en si, hasta con Rin, quién se autodestruyó con una sonrisa que hizo sangrar sus labios debido a su amplitud.

* * *

¿Rin? ...

* * *

- Eh, Rin - Una chica de cabello azul le dio un empujón a su amiga, quién parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Pasa algo? Neru estaba contándote sobre su cita con Len, Y como que te perdimos - Se encogió de hombros. Rin miró a Rui, Neru y Miku, ilesas, sin un solo rasguño. '¿Una... Alucinación?' Se miró las manos sin entender, ¿Como era posible? Ella había sentido todo tan real. - Rin, Tu mamá nos comentó que te internarían el sábado, Y entiendo que estés triste, Pero tienes que estar contenta hoy - La voz cálida de Neru llamó la atención de la extrañada rubia, recibiendo una palmada en el hombro. 'Sonríe, Rin...' Se dijo a si misma, con una pequeña sonrisa. - Anda, Sonríe más - La animó Rui. Esas palabras fueron catastróficas en la cabeza de Rin, quién asintió, mientras frotaba su pierna con la mano, chequeando que la navaja estuviera ahí. 'Ahora si, Es hora...'

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAA! n_n Aquí yo con mi primer fic en esta página :'D Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot! La canción de Smile me tiene embobada desde hace ya mucho, y me gusta como me quedó este fic :3 Les presento a RIn yandere XD Rinkamena Diane Kagamine *o* Me gustó especialmente la muerte de Tei, Es que la odio LOL Para aclarar por las dudas, esta Rin padece Esquizofrenia y Psicosis, por eso las alucinaciones XD

Espero reviews para seguir escribiendo historias, puedo escribir de todo tipo, Y si quieren sugerirme algún género para hacer, Encantada estoy de oír *-* Estoy trabajando también con mi Nee-chan (Ji-Kun owo) en un fic de Spice! en el que yo interpreto a Rin, están más que invitados a pasar por la página de ella y darle una miradita, Fans de RinxLen *o* Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, ¡Y hasta la siguiente! 3


End file.
